Les cinq légendes: L'emprise du mal
by CHOD17
Summary: Voila maintenant huit mois que Jack fait partie des gardiens et déjà une nouvelle menace approche. Pandore, déesse de la souffrance décide de se venger et une alliance se crée dans l'ombre. Les gardiens vont-ils réussir a protéger tout les enfants et battre l'alliance ? Et, si l'un des leurs rejoins les ténèbres ? Et, si Jack tombait amoureux d'une fille ?
1. Chaper 1:Prologue

Les cinq légendes: L'emprise du mal

Chapitre I: Prologue

_Burgess:_

Il y a 600 ans dans les rues sombres du village de Burgess, une petite fille d'environ 16 ans, au cheveux noir comme les ténèbres tombant sur ses épaules, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et ses yeux était violet sombre avec des taches noirs. Ces taches noirs donnaient l'impression que la fumée d'un feu passait dans ses yeux.

Cette jeune fille avait brûlé le village de Memphis et avait pris du plaisir à regarder les personnes qui exprimaient sur leur visage le gout de la souffrance puis cette jeune fille était allée à Burgess pour continuer sa terrible vengeance.

Elle rentra dans une petite maison, vit une porte à sa droite et derrière cette porte en bois se trouvait une petite fille de 4 ans, blonde avec de grand yeux bleu ciel, elle dormait paisiblement.

La brune ouvrit la porte de chambre et s'approcha du lit, elle admira la jolie jeune fille et finit par poser sa main sur le bras de l'enfant. Celle-ci se réveilla hurlant, son visage se crispait de douleur.

Les parents réveillés par les cris coururent vers la chambre et en ouvrant la porte virent le corps de leur fille brûlé dans les flammes.

la fille de la souffrance regardait avec joie le visage des parents qui pleuraient et s'acharnaient à éteindre le feu puis elle sortit de la maison comme si de rien n' était.

-Qui es-tu ? Fit une voix russe menaçante.

-Tient, le Père Noël et sa petite bande. Lança-t-elle d'un air ironique en se retournant.

-Qui es-tu ? Répéta Nord en sortant ses sabres.

-Pas la peine d'être si menaçant mon cher.

Elle s'arrêta, regarda chacune des légendes, un petit bonhomme fait de sable d'or, un lapin géant australien avec des boomerang dans ses mains, une fée a moitié humaine et a moitié colibri avec des plumes de toutes les couleurs et bien sûre un ancien guerrier cosaque avec des sabres pointait vers elle. Tous la regardaient avec un air menaçant puis elle reprit la parole :

-Nord, écoute moi bien je suis Pandore, la souffrance et je ferais souffrir toute les personnes se mettant sur mon chemin.

Elle leva sa main et la referma et la Fée des dents tomba de douleur en gémissant. L'ancien guerrier cosaque fonça vers Pandore en donnant un coup de sabre, que la jeune fille esquiva pendant que Sab sortait ses chaines de sable qui s' enroulait déjà autour des poignet de la jeune fille.

Bunny en avait profité pour s' éclipser dans ses terriers et ressortir derrière leur ennemie qui se libéra des chaines, se retourna et donna un coup de pied rempli de haine au gardien de pacques qui se retrouva projeté en arrière avant de finir sa course dans un mur.

Fée se releva fonça vers Bunny, attrapa un de ses boomerang et le lança vers la déesse de la souffrance qui évitait les coups de chaines de Sab et les coups de sabres de Nord mais elle se baissa au moment ou le boomerang aller la frapper et se fut le Père Noël qui le ressue dans le ventre. Il jura des mots russes qui semblaient être des insultes.

-Vous êtes trop faible pour me battre. Ricana la brune.

Sab énervait profita de son inattention pour lui attraper la cheville de sa chaîne et la traîna au sol, la plaqua contre un mur puis fit apparaître une cage en sable d'or et enferma Pandore dedans.

-Je me venge... La cage se miniaturisa, ne laissant entendre que le silence de la nuit.

Le gardien des rêves prit la cage miniature et des symboles apparurent au-dessus de sa tête, d'abord la cage avec une flèche qui montrait son vaisseau.

-Oui, Sab tu vas emmenait la cage dans ton repère et veiller à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Lui répondit Nord de voix grave.

* * *

_Voila mon premier chapitre._

_J'attend vos review avec impatiente et je posterais la suite dans la semaine._


	2. Chapter 2 : Une bataille à Burgess

_Voilà je poste se deuxième chapitre même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose la fin reste importante._

_Je remercie aussi Ziatiti, Eya Silvers et les autres lecteurs._

_Donc je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Les cinq légendes: l'emprise du mal

Chapitre II: Une bataille à Burgess

_Burgess:_

Dans le parc enneigé Jamie et ses amis faisaient un bonhomme de neige en attendant Jack, l'esprit de l'hiver, qui avait promis au enfants de venir les voir la vieille de Noël et avait surtout promis à Jamie, car il n'était pas seulement le premier enfant à avoir cru en lui, c'était avant tout son meilleur ami.

Les enfants étaient tous très impatient de le revoir.

-Salut, tout le monde! Fit une voix derrière eux, une voix que tous connaissaient très bien.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, la peau presque aussi pâle que sa neige, des yeux bleu de glace, un sweet bleu marine avec du givre vers les épaules et il avait la tête posait contre son bâton couvert de givre.

-Jack! S'écrièrent en cœur les enfants en lui sautant dessus.

Le gardien se retrouva à terre recouvert des enfants, il se sentit bizarre à cause de la chaleur des corps "vivants" car il n'y était pas habitué.

Il se releva en rigolant:

-Et calmez-vous un peu

-Désolé Jack, sa fait trop longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu, tu nous as manqués. Dit l'un des jumeaux.

Soudainement, l'esprit de l'hiver reçu une boule de neige en pleine tête faisant rire les enfants. Il passa sa main pour enlevait la neige de son visage et chercha du regard le coupable. Son regard s'arrêta sur Jamie qui rigolait de plus belle mais se sentant observait il regarda Jack et lui dit d'un air innocent:

-Quoi?! Que serait des retrouvailles sans bataille de neige!

-Oh ! Tu vas voir toi ! Dit Jack avec des yeux rempli de malice et un sourire en coin.

Il fit apparaître des munitions en donnant un coup de bâton a la verticale.

-Oh ! Oh ! Souffla le petit garçon, perdant son rire et en commençant a partir en courant.

Jack prit une de ses munitions et souffla dessus et elle se recouvra de givre puis le gardien de l'amusement la lança sur Jamie qui tomba dans la neige. Les autres enfant prirent des boules de neige et tous les lançaient sur le gardien et la bataille commença, les enfants s'amusaient, rigolaient.

Après une bonne heure, les enfants repartirent chez eux et seul Jamie resta avec son meilleur ami. Il s'assirent sur un des bancs du parc.

-Jack, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûre. Lui répondit Jack en le regardant curieusement.

-Tu... tu le diras à personne, hein ? Hésita-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûre, je le dirais à personne!

-Euh... Est -ce que... euh... Jamie s'arrêta de parler respira un grand coup et dit à pleine vitesse, tu es déjà tomber amoureux.

Jack rigola et Jamie le regardait curieusement avant de lui demander:

-Bah... Quoi ?

Jack se calma et lui répondit avec son sourire en coin:

-Non, je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux, et qui est cette jeune personne ?

-Une fille de ma classe, elle s'appelle Julie et elle est super belle et gentil mais je sais pas de quoi lui parler ?

-Hum... je vois, eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu l'as voit demande lui se qu'elle et reste toi même. C'est déjà un bon début.

Jamie lui répondit par un sourire.

-Oh la la ! S'exclama Jack. Il faut que j'y aille !

-Mais tu vas où ? Demanda curieusement le petit garçon.

-Voir Nord, je dois lui donné un coup de main ! Cria-t-il en s'envolant.

Il vola a pleine vitesse vers le pôle Nord en demandant au vent de l'aider, il ignora ses cheveux argenté qui lui fouetter le visage. Il vola longtemps avant de voir les montagnes recouvertes de leur manteau de neige mais soudain une ombre passa devant lui, Jack s'arrêta brutalement et resserra son emprise autour du bâton. Le gardien de l'amusement regardait partout mais il ne vit pas la personne qui était passé devant lui avec cette vitesse incroyable. Après un petit moment, il reprit sa course jusqu'au Pôle Nord avec prudence cette fois ci.

Au loin Jack pouvait voir des lumières apparaître il sourit a la vue de ses lumières pourtant si lointaine, c'était celle du palais de glace, l'usine du père noël. Le palais devait être encore plus bruyant que d'habitude avec noël qui approcher tout doucement. Il pensait aux elfes qui devait faire courir Nord dans tout les sens avec leur explosion et leurs bêtises.

Le gardien se mit a rigolait en pensant a toute ces choses mais sa joie et son sourire partir aussi vite qu'il était venue et Jack senti une douleur atroce dans son ventre. Il fit une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de finir sa course en roulant dans la neige. Il aurait voulu crier tellement la douleur était intense mais seul des gémissements sortir de sa bouche.

Sa vue se troublait et il vit une ombre dont il ne distinguait que les yeux violets. Il lui semblait que c'était une jeune fille qui s'approchait lentement en le regardant souffrir.

-Qui... qui es... tu ? Demanda Jack en gémissant. Les mots avait du mal a sortir.

La fille s'accroupit a coté de lui et Jack put découvrir un visage remplit de haine et de colère. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Ah, cette souffrance j'aime bien la voir sur le visage des personnes, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je suis Pandore et je reviens me venger jeune gardien.

Elle se releva et partit en laissant derrière elle le jeune homme a l'agonie.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre II._

_J'espère__ avoir respecter le caractère de Jack je ne suis pas très sûre de moi au moment ou il parle avec Jamie._

_J'attend vos review et n'hésitait pas a me dire si quelque chose ne vas pas dedans._


	3. Chapter 3 : Une nouvelle desagréable

_Voilà le chapitre III avec beaucoup d'avance il faut dire que je suis très inspirer et que je prend beaucoup de plaisir a écrire cette fanfiction._

**_Eya Silvers:_**_ Eh oui il me fallait un chapitre sur les deux meilleurs amis avec un petit moment très mignon XD_

**_ziatiti:_**_ Je ne peux pas répondre a toute tes questions mais donc voila les réponse que je peut te donner: Pandore s'échappe avec de l'aide mais tu le découvriras dans le chapitre IV, Jack ne tombera pas amoureux d'elle mais d'une autre fille qui fera sont apparition plus tard dans le livre et quand a sa vengeance suspens ! ;b_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment important de plus il ne se passe presque rien mais bon, Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews._

* * *

Chapitre III: Une nouvelle désagréable

_Pôle Nord:_

La douleur, c'était la seule chose que Jack ressentait, il était allongé dans la neige et peina a se relever.

Il fit quelque pas, ses pied nus s'enfonçait dans la neige et il était incapable de voler. Il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol, la douleur s'amplifia et il gémit. Jack tenta de se relevait une nouvelle fois et le vent l'aida le soulevant à quelques centimètres seulement du sol alors l'esprit de l'hiver rassembla toute ces forces pour volait jusqu'au palais de Nord chutant quelque fois vers le sol, il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et avait du mal à respirer.

Après un moment qui lui avait paru une éternité, il arriva devant le palais illuminer du Père Noël et il put apercevoir une fenêtre des ateliers ouvertes, elle était trop haute pour que Jack l'atteigne, celui-ci était trop affaibli par la douleur et il gémit avant de rassemblait le peu de force qui lui rester.

Le jeune gardien atteignit la fenêtre mais il n'en pouvait plus et s'évanouit en chutant vers un atelier. Jack percuta des jouets au passage, faisant un fracas pas possible et il lâcha son bâton qui roula jusqu'au pied d'un des yétis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore tout ce vacarme. Fit Nord en pensant qu'un elfe avait encore tout cassait et en poussant les yétis regroupaient en cercle.

Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit le gardien allongeait sur le côté.

-Jack ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers le corps inanimé de son ami.

Il mit Jack sur le dos et découvrit le visage du jeune gardien. Il souffrait beaucoup, ces yeux était fermé et il fronçait ces sourcils. Nord prit l'adolescent dans ces bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre suivit par le yéti qui avait ramassé le bâton de Jack.

Le yéti posa le bâton contre une commode, repartant aussitôt au travail et le Père Noël posa Jack sur le lit qui se recouvra de gel.

-Que t'es t' il arrivait ? Soupira le russe avant de partir vers la salle du globe.

Il tourna une poignet avant de l'enfonçait puis du globe sortit des aurores boréales qui foncèrent vers les repères des autres gardiens.

Au Palais de la Dent, Fée, Quenotte et d'autre petite fée partirent en direction du Pôle Nord.

Au domaine de pacques, Bunny fonça dans ces terriers en bondissant vers le Palais de glace.

Tandis qu'au vaisseaux d'or du marchand de sable, l'inquiétude était forte mais Sab ne remarqua pas les aurores et il était très inquiet par sa découverte.

Les deux légendes arrivèrent au Pôle mais ne virent pas Nord.

-J' te jure, s'il m'a dérangé pour fêter Noël... Grogna un lapin géant australien avant d'être coupait par Fée.

-Voyons Bunny, Nord ne nous dérangerez pas quelques heures avant Noël.

-Mouais... Avoua Bunny.

Nord lui était resté avec Jack qui se releva doucement.

-Jack, comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda le russe.

-ça va allé. Fit Jack d'une voix faible.

-Que c'est-il passait ? Demanda Nord rapidement devenu sérieux.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain un yéti ouvrit la porte en disant des choses complètement incompréhensible.

-Bien, les autres sont arrivés Jack.

-Je vais venir vous rejoindre, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le père Noël le regarda, lui sourit et partit vers la salle du globe, quand il vit ces amis il s'exclama:

-Ah ! Mes amis !

-Salut mec.

-Bonjour Nord.

Nord s'avança jusqu'à eux et les regarda curieusement avant de leur demandait:

-Tiens où est Sab ?

-Nous pensions qu'il était avec toi. Lui répondit Fée curieusement en regardant d'abord Bunny puis Nord

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé la même chose qu'à Jack. Chuchota-t-il pour lui.

-Quoi !? S'écria s'écria Fée soudainement inquiète. Comment ça, la même chose qu'à Jack !

Tandis que Bunny regardait Nord en attendant des explications, quenottes se précipita en piaillant a la fois heureuse et inquiète vers le gardien de l'amusement qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Fée le vit et vola vers lui en demandant :

-Jack, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez. Dit-il a l'intention des deux fée des dents.

Nord avança vers lui, croisa les bras et le regarda avant de lui demander :

-Alors, si tu nous racontais.

Jack commença a a dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé :

-Je volais pour te rejoindre et une ombre est passé avec une de ces vitesses mais...

-Bon abrège tu veux. Le coupa Bunny.

Les deux gardiens se fusillèrent tu regards.

-Calme lapinou. Lui lança Jack.

Fée intervint avant avant que Bunny puisse répondre :

-Oh ! Les garçons on se calme ! Une fois le calme revenue ou presque car il restait toujours le bruit que les yétis et les elfes faisaient, elle regarda Jack. Bien continue.

-Bon quand j'ai regardé autour de moi il n'y avait personne et au bout d'un moment j'ai eu cette douleur dans le ventre et je... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux argenté ses souvenirs étaient flou à partir de là.

-Eh ? Fit une voix avec insistance.

-Bunny ! Dit Nord en regardant le lapin australien droit dans les yeux.

-Bah, il y a eu cette fille et elle m'a dit... Il hésita un moment et il chercha dans sa mémoire pour ce rappeler. Elle m'a dit je suis Pandore et je reviens me venger.

Les trois légendes le regardèrent tous d'un air étonné et se fut Bunny qui brisa le silence d'une voix froide :

-T'es sûre de toi le glaçon.

-Quoi ? Tu doutes de moi le kangourou !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou...

-Stop ! Cria le russe qui commençait a en avoir marre.

Les deux gardiens se calmèrent étonnés d'entendre leur ami crier ainsi de sa voix imposante, un lourd silence s'imposa et se fut comme toujours au rôle de Fée de calmer l' atmosphère de sa voix douce :

-Es-tu sûre de toi Jack ?

-Oui, certain mais qui est Pandore en fait ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit car le regard des gardiens fut attirés par un avion de sable jaune qui se posa dans la salle du globe et Sab paniquait qui se précipita vers ses amis avec un tas d'image qui apparaissait a une vitesse incroyable. Aucun des gardiens ne comprenaient rien du tout.

-Wow ! Mec calme toi en comprend rien là. L'interrompit Bunny.

Le marchand de sable fit une petite moue puis reprit plus lentement, il montra une cage brisait avec une fille qui fuyait de celle-ci et des symboles dont les légendes ne comprenait pas la signification, exceptait le Père Noël, qui afficha sur son visage des yeux rond avant de hurler :

-Quoi ?! Comment sa elle c'est enfui, Sab tu devais veillée à se qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Les autres gardiens comprirent aussitôt ce qui venait de se passer, Pandore c'était échappée et les enfants étaient de nouveaux en danger.

_Le royaume des ténèbres :_

Dans l'obscure royaume, les alliés mettaient leur plan a exécution.

-Le plan est en place Pitch, les gardiens savent que le danger est proche. Fit la voix froide de Pandore, tapit dans l'obscurité.

-Bien, bien ma vengeance sera terrible ! Ricana l'esprit des cauchemars.

-Pitch !

-Oui, Pandore ?

-N'oublie pas notre contrat.

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier et toi es-tu prête ? Demanda-t-il a une autre personne dans l'ombre. Bien a vous de jouer mes chères.

Les deux esprit maléfiques lui répondirent par un sourire puis un petit ricanement avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Voila voila je ne suis pas sûre des caractère des légendes dite moi si c'était bien._

_Bon je vous promets une bataille en rendant hommage a la France dans le prochain chapitre.^^_

_Par contre je ne sais pas quand je le posterais._

_Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Un Noël mouvementé

_Merci pour vos review et je suis désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre j'ai des problèmes avec internet et de gros examen donc je n'ai pas pu avancer et poster ce chapitre avant mais un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition ^^  
_

**_Ziatiti: _**_Je suis contente de savoir que ma fanfiction te plait mais malheureusement pour l'amour de Jack tu ne seras pas avant le chapitre V ou VI alors patiente et pour l'autre femme je révélerais son histoire et son identité tard aussi donc il faudra que tu attendes ^^ Suspens  
_

**_Eya Silvers: _**_Et oui, la France aussi a le droit a son petit moment de gloire ! Vive notre France !  
_

_Lecteurs et lectrice êtes vous prêt et prête pour la bataille qui dureras un ou deux chapitre je pense XD  
_

* * *

_Chapitre IV: Un noël mouvementé_

_Palais de glace, Pôle Nord:_

Pendant que les yétis et les elfes s'attelaient a leurs taches habituels, Nord lui se préparait pour faire sa tourné de cadeau :

-Bon, moi je par distribuer les cadeaux de Noël avec Sab et vous trois vous surveillez le Palais.

-Eh ! Camarade tu oublis qu'il peut aussi arriver quelque chose a nos repères.

-Oh ! mon lapin, ne commence pas avec sa, il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens, dit-il en baissant son regard vers son ventre et il le tapota avant d'ajouter, dans ma bedaine.

Puis le marchand de sable et le Père Noël partirent en traineau sous la neige qui tombait calmement.

-Pfff. Souffla le lapin de Pacques.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te paris qu'il ne se passera rien d'anormal. Lui dit gentiment Fée.

Ils commencèrent a parler entre eux de chose et d'autre avec les elfes qui venaient souvent leurs proposés des cookies avant que Bunny ne se rende compte que Jack n'était plus là :

-Il est où l'autre énergumène ?

-Euh, il était là tout à l'heure. Répondit Fée en commençant a le chercher.

-Oh ! Il m'énerve se gamin ! Fit Bunny désespéré par le cas du jeune gardien.

Les deux gardiens commençaient a le chercher mais le jeune adolescent était parti.

_Burgess: _

Dans les rues éclairés et enneigés, Jack marchait vers la maison des Bennett, il était plongé dans ces penser, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son fidèle bâton. Il avait l'air triste et non joyeux comme d'habitude et quand il arriva devant la maison de Jamie, il le vit à l'intérieur. Jamie s'amusait avec sa famille en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux qui se trouvait au pied du sapin.

Jack hésita a rentrait puis fini par repartir vers le parc et s'assit sur un banc. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et repensa a sa famille surtout a sa sœur. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa longuement la Lune et le paysage enneigé de la petite ville._  
_

Une légère brise souffla sur le visage songeur de l'esprit de la neige puis plus loin dans le parc se fit entendre un craquement de branche. Le jeune gardien sursauta, attrapa son bâton et se retourna en moins d'une seconde. Il scruta le parc en plissant les yeux.

Le parc était sombre et Jack ne distinguait presque rien, ses yeux commençaient a s'habituer a l'obscurité qui régnait. L'adolescent distingua une ombre a quelque mètres de lui et il la pointa de son arme et cria :

- Qui est là ?

L'ombre lui répondit avec un air sarcastique en commençant a s'avancer :

- Tant de méfiance pour si peu.

Jack resserra l'emprise sur son bâton et de la neige tomba du ciel tandis que son bâton dégagé une légère lumière bleu et très froide.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux Jack Frost et baisse ton bâton. La voix de l'inconnu se faisait plus rassurante et elle continuait a avancer doucement vers le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi,au contraire, je viens te proposer mon aide.

Elle arriva sous la lumière d'un lampadaire et Jack pu enfin découvrir une jeune adolescente de son age avec des cheveux bleu et deux grands bleu marine.

Le gardien ne baissa pas son arme, il ne dit rien, il se contentait de regarder la jeune fille. Jack devait avouer que cette fille le rendait beaucoup plus nerveux et la neige tombait selon sa nervosité.

La jeune inconnu décida finalement de briser le silence :

- C'est l'homme de la Lune qui m'a demandé de venir proposer mon aide a une certaine légende de l'hiver.

Elle commença a tourner son regard vers le ciel tandis que celui qui se trouver devant elle se redressa étonné et baissa un peu son bâton avant de dire :

- Quoi !?

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle un sourire au lèvre mais se sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et elle reprit avec sérieux en s'avançant de quelques pas, acceptes- tu mon aide Jack ?

Il baissa son bâton, fit volte-face et s'éloigna dans les rues de Burgess :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide va-t-en maintenant.

C'est alors qu'un grand coup de vent poussa Jack et le plaqua brutalement contre un mur puis il tomba sur le sol et se fut au tour de quelques morceaux de brique de tomber a terre.

_Paris :_

Dans la ville de la tour Eiffel, sonnait le doux son des cloches d'un traineau très connu et surtout des enfants, celui du père noël, un jolie traineau rouge dirigé par un homme a la carrure plutôt imposante et tiré par six reine tous jeune et intrépide. Et c'est dans le ciel bleu illuminé de sable d'or que ce traineau passait au dessus des maisons déposé des cadeaux dans les cheminé.

Bientôt tout les enfants de la France auraient reçus leurs cadeaux et leurs rêves. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'enfant avant de passer a un autre pays et tout se passait bien, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre problème depuis le début de la tournée. Cela inquiété un peu les deux gardiens.

Sab, lui s'éloigna du traineau pour finir de donner les derniers rêves avant de partir et Nord le derniers cadeaux.

Soudain, quelque chose percuta le traineau rouge et celui-ci se retrouva projeta pour finir sa course sur le sol contre un mur. Nord, encore étourdie se releva doucement pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts.

Son traineau était cassé en deux et deux de ses reines étaient blessés, tandis que les autres s'envolaient. Le sac de cadeau était renversé et certain c'était cassé en se cognant contre le mur, l'idée que certain enfant n'aurait pas de cadeau cette année fit bouillir de rage le Père Noël et sur sa joue glissa doucement une petite larme. Il était à la fois triste et en colère qu'une personne se soit permit de casser les cadeaux d'une trentaine d'enfant c'était quelque chose d'impardonnable pour lui.

- Je pensais vous avoir raté mais où est mon cadeau ? Fit une voix froide et sarcastique.

Nord se retourna en dégainant ses sabres et cria d'une voix pleine de rage en s'élançant vers son ennemie :

- Pandore, comment as-tu osée !

Pandore se décala et se contenta de regarder Nord droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour sortir de ta prison ?

- Ah ah ah ah, la brune rigola puis reprit toujours avec sa voix sarcastique, mais c'est très simple, un de tes ennemis est venu me rendre visite une nuit il m'a proposer un marché. Il me libérait et moi je l'aidait et puis soit dit en passant une cage de sable d'or et tout de même facile a détruire surtout pour un esprit des cauchemars.

Nord l'écoutait, elle n'avait pas changé en 600 ans d'existence, elle avait toujours ses cheveux noir comme les ténèbres, une peau blanche comme la neige et des yeux toujours violets mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas que de la rage et une envie de vengeance, non il y avait la colère et la détermination qui allait avec.

- Pitch ! Grogna-t-il. puis il pointa Pandore de son sabre et lui lança, les ténèbres perdrons toujours.

Elle fit un petit rire machiavélique et puis elle fit apparaitre son arme, c'était une dague simple mais tranchante, la poignée était noir avec une pierre a moitié en or et a moitie en argent :

- Et bien, viens me le prouver.

* * *

_Bon voila un chapitre posté avec beaucoup de retard je dois l'avouer XD et je suis vraiment désolé._

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 5 mais il y aura vraiment de la bataille._

_Donc voila j'attends vos review avec impatiente et je souhaite dire un grand merci au lecteurs pour avoir attendu jusque là XD_


	5. Chapter 5 : Opération sauvetage

_Merci pour ses review j'ai bien rigolait en les lisant Xb_

**_Eya Silvers : _**_Bonne supposition c'est bien l'esprit du vent et j'aime la vengeance que tu as mis au point contre Pandore je suis de tout cœur avec toi XD_

**_the-zia :_**_XD tu m'as bien fait rire toi aussi mais je tiens a te dire que Pandore n'en a pas encore fini avec Nord et j'hésite a faire apparaitre l'autre fille menaçante dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain mais tu découvriras son identité bien assez tôt.  
_

_Bon maintenant place a la bataille et je poste ce chapitre tôt pour me rattraper du retard =D_

* * *

Chapitre V : Opération sauvetage

_Burgess :_

La jeune adolescente s'avança vers lui le regarda avant de briser le silence :

- Tu _auras_ besoin de mon aide, Pandore est plus dangereuse que tu ne le pense.

Elle tendit sa main a Jack pour l'aider a se relever mais celui-ci l'ignora se releva et ramassa son bâton.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de chose sur Pandore.

- Oui et toi j'en conclue que tu ne connais rien d'elle. Lança l'inconnue.

Jack ne répondit pas.

- Bien, alors tu demanderas a tes amis les gardiens.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, toi ?

- Ce n'ai pas a moi de te le dire.

Le gardien de l'amusement souffla et tourna de nouveau le dos, il enfonça sa main libre dans la poche de son sweet et il resta immobile.

- Le danger et bien plus proche et encore plus dangereux que Pitch et Nord sera la première victime de Pandore et ses acolytes.

Jack se retourna soudainement et lui demanda avec étonnement et inquiétude :

- Quoi ?! Comment sa la première victime ?

- Paris Jack, vas-y vite il va avoir besoin de ton aide !

Puis elle disparu ne laissant derrière qu'un petit coup de vent. Se fut ensuite au tour de l'esprit de l'hiver de fonçait a toute vitesse vers la capitale de France.

_Paris :_

Nord fonça sur Pandore mais elle évita le coup de sabre en se décalant.

Nord donna un coup violent qui s'arrêta contre la dague de son adversaire et dans la capital en n'entendait que le bruit des armes des deux rivaux s'entrechoquant.

Pandore disparue en fumée noir qui alla sous les jambes du guerrier cosaque puis réapparu derrière le Père Noël. Le gardien n'avait rien vu, elle en profita pour se préparer a donner un coup de sa dague dans l'épaule de son ennemi qui le chercher toujours.

Mais celui-ci sentit une présence dans son dos et il se retourna de justesse en poussant un cri de guerre, bloquant la lame de sa rivale. Lame contre lame, regard contre regard, la bataille n'en finissais pas :

- Tu n'es pas si stupide, finalement mais tu es bien trop lent pour me battre ! Fit Pandore avec son sourire au lèvre.

- Pas la peine de sourire ainsi, nous te vaincrons !

- Nous ? Non ! Regarde tu es seul Nord et tu faiblis a vu d'œil. Pandore recula de quelque pas sans détachait son regard de celui du guerrier. Nord lui pouvais voir dans les yeux de Pandore une détermination sans pitié et l'envie de se venger.

Nord devais avouer qu'il faiblissait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était un gardien et le seul moyen pour lui de faiblir était ... Il eu un temps de réflexion mais Pandore profita de se petit moment pour foncer sur son ennemi, la dague prête a frapper la cible, tandis que le Père Noël se préparais a recevoir le coup mais au moment ou il allait le contrer, Pandore se décala et il tapa dans le vide.

" Feinte réussi " se dit dans sa tête l'esprit maléfique avec toujours son sourire sadique collé sur le visage. L'esprit lança sa lame et Nord se retrouva a terre le dos en sang et la dague de Pandore planté dans le dos.

Plus loin dans la capitale, une autre bataille faisait rage celle d'un autre gardien se battant courageusement contre des cauchemars.

Sab munit de ses chaines de sable d'or frappait les chevaux noir tout en évitant de se faire tuer comme la dernière fois contre Pitch mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être venu se réjouir de se spectacle.

Les cauchemars étaient nombreux, violent, il se confondait dans la nuit et tout se qu'on pouvait apercevoir d'eux était leurs yeux jaune brillant dans le noir.

Sab se battait encore et encore mais plus il tuait de cauchemar plus ils en venaient. Ses chaines frappaient un coup à droite, un coup à gauche mais le marchant de sable n'était pas assez puissant contre l'armée maléfique qui se dressait autour de lui.

Un cauchemar se précipita sur le gardien et se cabra pour donner un coup de sabot. Le marchand de sable recula et le cheval noir rata sa cible qui lui donna une petite tape sur le museau. Celui-ci se transforma en un merveilleux pégase.

Le gardien des rêves monta sur le pégase et s'envola. Du ciel il pouvait voir une trentaine de cauchemars qui s'apprêtait a le rejoindre. Il souffla comme pour dire qu'il avait encore beaucoup de boulot.

Très vite Sab se rendit compte que allait dans le ciel était une mauvaise idée car il se retrouva encerclé de mauvais rêve. Il fit apparaitre des pégases en sable d'or et il continua de fouetter de ses chaines redoutables ses ennemis.

Les pégases se battaient eux aussi contre leurs adversaires mais rien a faire, au bout d'un moment les pégases de sables d'or devinrent noir comme les ténèbres. Et le gardien des rêves reçu un coup de sabot ans le dos le faisant chuter douloureusement jusqu'au sol.

Il se releva difficilement et un mauvais cauchemars se cabra et projeta Sab contre un mur.

Le faiseur de rêve était épuisé et pour lui c'était la fin, il vit les cauchemars l'entouraient et il ferma les yeux. Les chevaux se précipitèrent sur lui.

Un autre esprit maléfique travaillait pour accomplir une tache faire disparaitre un gardien, voila son travail.

Et pendant qu'elle accomplissait cette tache, elle se remémorait sa vie d'avant :

_C'était le jour de Noël, elle détestait ce jour chaque année, c'était la même chose. Pas de cadeau pour elle :_

_- Shar ! Pourquoi restes-tu dans ton coin ? Viens ces Noël ! Appelait sa mère toujours aussi enthousiaste._

_- Oui j'arrive. Souffla la jeune fille les yeux baissaient vers le sol._

Ces souvenirs revenaient souvent en flashback des souvenirs qui restaient gravés dans sa mémoire et qui l'avait rendu ce quelle était maintenant.

_- Allez les enfants venaient ici, on va ouvrir les cadeaux ! Appela la voix joyeuse du père._

- Ouais ! Cadeaux cadeaux ! _Criait son petit frère en courant vers la cheminée._

_Toute la famille c'étaient réunis autour de la cheminée et tous recevaient des cadeaux chacun leur tour._

_Un cheval a bascule en bois pour le petit frère, une robe hors de prix pour la mère, pour le père une nouvelle pipe et...:_

_- Oh ! Je crois que le Père Noël a oublié un paquet, il n'y a pas le tient Shar._

_- Comme d'habitude... Souffla l'enfant._

_- Je suis sûre qu'il sera la demain ne t'inquiète pas._

Et chaque jours la même histoire et cela jusqu'à sa mort.

Shar, une jeune femme maintenant et pourtant rien a changée, tout le monde l'oubli.

Le jour de sa mort, elle avait été poignardée par un homme dans la nuit. Maintenant c'était l'esprit de l'oubli et elle se vengeait sur ces enfants que tout le monde oublient et ceux jusqu'à leurs morts._  
_

Maintenant c'était une jeune femme invisible et son seul rêve était qu'on puisse la voir. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait passée se pacte avec l'esprit des cauchemars, pour qu'on puisse la voir et ne plus l'ignorer.

Elle avait des cheveux rouge comme le feu et des yeux noir tel un corbeau des enfers. Elle était vêtue d'un pull noir et d'une jupe courte noir et des basket noir.

Sa mission était simple faire disparaitre une personne, la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus.

* * *

Voila ce chapitre et plutôt court mais bon.

Dite moi si j'ai bien décrit la bataille si non donnait moi des conseils.

Prochain chapitre : la disparition

La disparition de qui ? Mais par contre je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterais.

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6 : La disparition

_Bonjour tout le monde de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence et j'en suis vraiment désolé :/_

_Enfin bref, voila la suite de l'histoire._

_**Lucile Q : **__Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe je vais faire plus attention et je suis ravi que ma fan-fiction te plaise._

**_Eya Silvers : _**_Et oui tout ne se passe pas très bien pour les légendes._

**_The-Zia : _**_J'imagine bien la scène la où tu criais BASTON ! XD_

_Merci a tous vos review me font chaud au coeur._

_Allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix rendez-vous a la fin les n'enfants ! (et voila je deviens folle ! XD)_

* * *

**Chapitre XI : La disparition**

Le faiseur de rêve était épuisé et pour lui c'était la fin, il vit les cauchemars l'entouraient et il ferma les yeux. Les chevaux se précipitèrent sur lui.

Après un petit moment Sab se rendit compte qu'il était encore vivant et il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il s'autorisa a ouvrir ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement mais aussi de joie de voir un jeune garçon au cheveux blanc couleur de neige se battre contre la masse de chevaux cauchemardesque, poussant des cris de guerre en rassemblant son courage.

Il se retourna et regarda son ami :

- Tout va bien Sab ?

Le petit bonhomme de sable lui sourit en mettant ses deux pouces devant lui. Mais déjà les cauchemars repassaient a l'attaque et Jack dut évitait tant bien que mal le cheval qui lui fonçait dessus. L'esprit de l'hiver s'envola, pendant une seconde il pensa a l'esprit du vent mais reprit vite conscience qu'il devait se battre. Un cauchemar le rattrapa et Jack lança une traîner de givre et le cauchemar explosa. Sab, lui, avait retrouver le courage et même si la force lui manquait, il fit tout son possible donnant des coups de fouet sur tout les chevaux qui s'approchait trop près de lui.

Mais un ennemi venait d'arriver sur les lieux et avec lui encore plus de peur. Il se tenait debout dans une ruelle sombre, il ricanait, un rire machiavélique qui vous donne la cher de poule quand vous l'entendez.

- Bon sortons le grand jeu maintenant que Jack Frost est arrivait. Merci beaucoup Cyané, tu seras très étonné de savoir que Jack ne te seras d'aucune aide mais qu'en plus c'est moi qui détient ta vie et tout tes espoirs. Susurra le terrible Croque-mitaine.

Le père noël se releva maladroitement il trébucha et réussi a se rattraper avec son sabre.

- Oh ! Souffla l'esprit maléfique avec son air ironique. Tu persistes a vouloir souffrir Nord.

- Je continuerais a me battre au péril de mon immortalité Pandore car sache qu'il n'y a que les enfants qui compte a mes yeux, prononça le guerrier cosaque en face d'elle, et sache que je ne renoncerais pour rien au monde.

- Bien tu l'auras voulu.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le traîneau brisé du père noël et fit apparaître une fumée noir qui s'avança vers les cadeaux encore en bonne état. Très vite une chaleur intense s'installa comme si tout Paris brûlait sous les flammes de la vengeance. La fumée noir enveloppa les cadeaux et les souleva dans le ciel avant de les faire exploser en petite particule de papier noir tel les ténèbres. Nord regardait le spectacle sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit pour sauver les cadeaux des enfants. Il tomba a genou en regardant le sol, il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, Noël venait de disparaître, de s'envoler.

Il murmurait et des larmes se mêlèrent a son désespoir tandis que Pandore, elle le regardait avec un sourire héroïque se nourrissant de chaque sentiment de souffrance qui émanait de son ennemie, reniflant le parfum de la victoire.

- Accepte ta défaite, vieillard de pacotille cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne vaut plus rien. Vociféra l'adolescente.

Jack et Sab se battaient côte à côte quand soudain chaque cauchemar redevint poussière et ils se transformèrent, une part en loup de taille impressionnante et d'autre en aigle noir au yeux rouge comme l'enfer. Les deux gardiens se regardèrent étonnés, jamais Pitch n'avais fait cela, il avait donc autant de fort.

Les aigles fonçaient sur leurs proies affamaient, voulant dévoraient l'âme des malheureux gardiens et les Loups grognaient, montrant leurs crocs, plissant leurs yeux dorés.

- Oh oh ! Disa Jack.

Sab s'envola rapidement frappant les aigles qui essayaient de le dévorer mais il était bien plus puissant que les chevaux car une fois frappés ils ne disparaissaient pas, non leur yeux devenais encore plus rouge et ils se déplaçaient de plus en plus rapidement. Le marchand de sable dut les frappaient au moins cinq fois pour qu'ils ne se transforment en poussière.

Les loups, eux étaient moins dur a éliminer et Jack put rapidement éliminer une dizaine d'entre eux. Mais un cauchemar bondissait sur Jack a le plaqua à terre puis le mordit au bras, l'esprit poussa un cri terrible qui résonna dans Paris entier. Jack le frappa a la tête et le loup disparut, il regarda la morsure dont le liquide rouge écarlate coulait, elle était profonde. Plusieurs cauchemars commençaient a avancer vers l'esprit. Sab redescendit et défendit Jack qui se releva pour aider son ami malgré la douleur que lui affligés la blessure.

_De l'autre côté :_

S'en fut de trop pour Nord il marmonna :

- Non, non, NOOOONNNN !

Il se releva et fonça sur la fille qui c'était permit de briser le noël de plusieurs enfants. Il abattit son sabre sur cette fille. Pandore hurla de douleur avant se téléporter juste derrière le russe qui se retourna rapidement et Pandore reçut de plein fouet le manche du sabre dans les côtes. Elle hurla de nouveau en reculant, haletant comme un chiot apeurait.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris après toute ses années que le mal finit toujours par perdre. Disa Nord en s'avançant vers Pandore.

Pandore recula, courbée en se tenant les côtes mais elle dut se plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, d'une main elle chercha une issue mais ne trouva que les briques du mur. L'ennuie avec les sentiment de victoire, c'est qu'ils sont rarement vrai...

La souffrance regarda le sol et se mit a sourire, elle se redressait sous le regard perdu de Nord et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle sauta sur lui et planta la lame de sa dague dans le coeur. Le père Noël baissa son regard sur la lame puis le posa sur Pandore.

- Eh oui, mon cher, c'est la fin de ton immortalité.

Et le russe tomba en arrière, s'écroulant de tout son poids sur le béton, se vidant de tout son sang et de toute source de vie. L'homme de la lune regardait se spectacle d'un air triste. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de noël.

Shar et Pitch arrivèrent a se moment là sur les lieux.

- Mes demoiselles vous avez fait un très bon travaille se soir. Dit Pitch a l'attention des deux jeunes filles.

- Merci Pitch. Répondit Pandore avant de tenir ses alliés et de disparaître.

Les cauchemars se désintégrèrent en poussière et s'envolèrent dans le vent.

Jack et Sab se regardèrent sans comprendre mais Jack se souvint alors de se qu'avait dit l'esprit du vent _"Le danger et bien plus proche et encore plus dangereux que Pitch et Nord sera la première victime de Pandore et ses acolytes." _

- Nord... Souffla-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au faiseur de rêve pour comprendre le départ des cauchemars et il croisa le regard inquiet de son ami, se qui confirma ses craintes.

- Vite, Dit Jack en s'envolant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement a l'endroit où le corps de Nord reposaient.

-Nord ! S'écria Jack en voyant le grand russe sur le sol baignant dans son sang. Nord ! Répond !

Il secouait Nord dans tout les sens mais aucune réaction il tour na son regard vers Sab, celui-ci se tenait à côté du traîneau et des reines blessés. Les yeux de Jack s'embuèrent et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

- Sab, va chercher Bunny et Fée.

Sab s'approcha du père noël, prit une boule à neige et la brisa avant de passer le portail magique.

Un fois seul Jack cria de toute ses forces sa douleur et se crie même Jamie qui pourtant se trouvait a des kilomètres de Paris aurait pu l'entendre.

- Pandore tu vas me le payer ! Hurla-t-il.

* * *

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre._

_Ce chapitre est très triste d'ailleurs, bon bah dite moi se que vous en pensez par contre_ _pour la suite je ne sais pas quand je la posterais étant donné que je pars trois semaine en camping dans le Jura. _

_:'( vous allez me manquer vous et vos review super drôle, j'espère avoir le temps de poster un chapitre avant mon départ sinon bah ... vous attendrez en étant sage les n'enfants XD_

_A la prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7: Adieux

_Rebonjour a tous ! Voila je ne suis pas morte ne vous en faite pas et tout (mais tait-toi il s'inquiète pas pour toi T_T) *en manque d'affection*_

_Bon bref je suis de retour avec mon septième chapitre !_

**_Lucile Q :_**_ Désolé pour les fautes je ferais plus attention =) Mais pour Nord au début il ne devait pas mourir puis mon esprit sadique a pris le dessus et maintenant ... bah... je sais pas comment le faire réapparaître et je ne sais pas quand non plus T_T_

**_Eya Silvers : _**_Tu dois être morte de faim dans ton petit coin en attendant ce chapitre T_T Bref voila la suite et je suis désolé mais Nord ne va pas revivre. MOUAHAHAHahah... OOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNN ! Il y a plus de noël je suis trop cruelle snit T_T (Et je me suis encore emporter -_-')_

_Bref bonne lecture mes petite brebis XD (je deviens vraiment folle ma parole !)_

* * *

**Les cinq légendes : l'emprise du mal**

**Chapitre VII : Adieux**

_Le domaine de pacques :_

Jack vint rejoindre les autres pour la cérémonie. Jack ne disait pas un mot, il regardait le vide sans rien faire ce qui inquiétaient un peu les autres. Le domaine paraissait triste, les couleurs vifs qui le dominaient semblé avoir disparus, le ciel n'était plus aussi bleu que par le passé et tout l'espoir et la joie avait quittés les lieux.

- Donc Pitch c'est allié a Pandore. Fit Bunny pour brisait le silence qui régnait.

- Alors c'est bien plus dangereux, la menace et plus grande dans ce cas ? Demanda Fée.

- Malheureusement, oui et en plus Pitch doit avoir quelque chose pour que les enfants oublis l'une des plus grandes fêtes.

- Non.

Tous se tournèrent leurs regards vers Jack et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- C'est peut-être quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Continua-t-il.

Il se redressa un peu et Fée s'approcha de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Mais Jack... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ?

- Eh bien... Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je... Non laissait tomber.

Il s'envola sous le regard étonné des autres, il s'envola au palais de glace.

_Palais de glace :_

L'époque de Noël avait disparu et le palais de glace était en ruine. Plus aucun yéti, plus aucun lutin ne se trouvait ici. Tout était calme et les pas de Jack Frost résonné dans la grande salle du globe. Elle était vide il y avait quelques tables renversés et le globe ne brillait plus autant qu'avant mais en même temps Noël était l'une des fêtes les plus importante et maintenant... cette fête n'existait plus. Jack Frost se promenait dans les couloirs qui menaient aux chambres et ensuite il alla dans le bureau du père noël. Le feu était éteint, le bloc de glace qui jonchait autrefois le bureau avait éclaté en mille morceau et jonchait a présent le sol. Le gardien s'approcha du bureau et appuya sur un petit bouton vert et un des murs s'ouvrit après un long grincement. Il regarda le mur s'ouvrir le visage triste qui se remémorait les souvenirs d'avant.

Puis il entra dans la pièce, il faisait sombre et froid, seulement Jack Frost ne le sentait pas, son bâton s'illumina d'une aura bleuté et on voyait a présent les murs gris comme si les lieux avaient été abandonné depuis des lustres, Le gardien de l'hiver se trouvait devant une allait de bibliothèque et le sol était recouvert de livre et de lettre d'enfant, certaine craquelés par le temps et d'autre neuve avec une écriture lisible. Le gardien en prit une,elle était ancienne mais l'écriture resté lisible "Je voudrais visité ton usine et que ma famille soit joyeuse", la lettre était signé a la fin "Lucie 12 ans". La plupart des enfants ne croyait plus en les légendes a cette age là.

L'esprit de l'amusement s'enfonça un peu plus dans la salle au fond, dans l'obscurité se trouvait un piano noir, à queue. Ce piano, le lendemain de Noël on pouvait entendre la mélodie que Nord jouer. La mélodie était a la fois triste et joyeuse, mais tellement belle. Un jour il regardait Nord jouer cette musique et le guerrier cosaque l'avait regardé avant de lui dire _"Ce piano, il appartenait a Rosa, la mère Noël, mais un jour la mort l'a emporter le 26 décembre, elle l'a emportée comme tout les mortels._"

Jack retourna dans la grande salle du globe et regarda la lune a travers la baie vitrée.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a réellement envoyé cette fille me prévenir et me proposer son aide ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Le gardien se retourna tenant son bâton a deux mains près a attaquer mais lorsqu'il vit la fille de l'autre soir, il échappa un soupir et se détendit.

- Pourquoi ?

- De quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent un peu perdu.

- Tu ne leur a pas parlé de moi alors que tu doutes de mon identité.

Un petit silence s'installa :

- Tu m'as dit que l'homme de la lune t'avait envoyer et tu avais l'air honnête. Fit Jack en regardant les yeux bleu marine de la jeune fille.

- Je vois et pour Pandore ?

- Je n'ai pas demander mais, toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais. Dit-il froidement.

- Pour l'instant tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, sa voix se fit un peu plus menaçante, par contre un de tes amis et mort se soir et tun demande aucun renseignement sur l'identité de ton ennemie. Jack Frost tu n'es qu'un gamin immoral et irresponsable.

Elle disparut sur ces mots ne laissant derrière elle qu'un léger brouillard.

L'esprit de l'amusement porta un regard rempli de question avant de mettre ses mains dans la poche de son sweat et de partir en direction de sa chambre. C'était une porte bleu ciel avec un flocon blanc dessus, il la poussa et entra dans la pièce. Les murs était d'un bleu ciel très très clair et le mobilier était blanc. Une commode, une armoire, un lit et une table de nuit. La fenêtre faisait un rebord a l'intérieur sur lequel se trouvait des cousins bleu marine.

L'adolescent parcourra la chambre du regard, elle était restée intact contrairement au reste du Palais. Sur la commode se trouvait une boule à neige qui représentait Burgess et à côté de la boule à neige, il y avait une statuette à l'image de Jack Frost qui était prisonnière dans une fine couche de gel, fine mais solide. Il la saisit et s'allongea sur son lit qui se recouvra de gel.

- Jack ! Appela une voix.

Le gardien se redressa et tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Jack ! Rappela la voix un peu plus fort.

Cette fois-ci il se leva, reconnaissant la voix de Fée et partit en direction de la salle du globe en rangeant soigneusement la statue de bois dans sa poche.

Quand la gardienne des souvenirs vit apparaître son ami, elle soupira de soulagement et s'avança vers lui :

- Jack... Pourquoi es-tu parti comme sa ?

- Je devais réfléchir.

La fille le regarda avec un regard inquiet :

- Depuis un certain temps tu es distant Jack.

Jack ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la referma aussitôt et baissa le regard :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûre. Fit Fée en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Quelle est l'histoire de Pandore ?

- Eh bien, personne ne connais réellement l'histoire de Pandore mais quand elle est devenu immortelle, elle a brûlée un village entier ainsi que les enfants sous le regard effrayait des parents puis les parents. Pendant 600 ans on l'a enfermée dans une cage. Elle fit une pose puis reprit. C'est la déesse de la souffrance et elle veut se venger de quelque chose mais personne ne sait contre qui va sa vengeance.

- Hum... Et as-tu déjà vu une fille au cheveux bleu et aux yeux bleu ?

Fée réfléchit avant de faire signe qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, elle allait poser une question a Jack mais celui-ci lui répondit avant même qu'elle ne l'a pose.

- Tant pis, elle était a Burgess quand Pandore et les cauchemars de Pitch attaque Nord et Sab et elle m'a dit que Nord était en danger.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Fée. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, il faut prévenir les autres.

Elle allait s'envoler pour rejoindre le domaine de pacques quand Jack lui attrapa le poignée et dit tout simplement mais sévèrement :

- Non !

- Mais...

- Non, Fée. Coupa Jack, il lui lâcha le poignée et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Je veux d'abord être sûre de son identité, il regarda Fée droit dans les yeux, je peux compter sur toi ?

La gardienne le regarda d'un air incompréhensible et hésita un long moment :

- D'accord... Mais soit prudent.

Jack lui sourit et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte vers Burgess. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil sur le palais reposant sur son lit de neige, un dernier regard comme celui d'un adieux.

Fée resta un instant en regardant la fenêtre avant de s'envolait a son tour vers son repère.

* * *

_Donc voilà le chapitre 7 =)_

_Il ne se passe pratiquement rien par contre, je suis un peu dessus de se chapitre T_T_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Solitude"._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre a vous dire, alors a la prochaine mes petite brebis XD_


	8. Chapter 8: Solitude

_Bonsoir le monde !_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi en ce moment j'ai une envie de cookie =) ... Bien sûre je sais que sa n'a rien a voir avec la fanfiction... Comment sa que je me taise ! Si vous continuez je vous publie pas le chapitre =b Nah !_

**_Lucile Q:_**_Mange pas les cookies stp ! Je sais finalement mon état ne s'arrange pas avec le temps X)_

**_Charline:_**_Content que sa te plaise ! =)_

_Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser a la lecture donc voila voila..._

* * *

**Chapitre XIII: Solitude**

_Burgess: _

La nuit venait de tomber à Burgess et Jack, lui essayait de retrouver une fille dont il ne connaissait rien mais qui était la seule personne qui était restée avec lui pendant 300 ans sans qu'il se doute que c'était un esprit.

Il chercher déjà depuis un bon bout de temps sous la voute étoilé et le regard de l'homme de la lune, il se posa sur l'herbe d'un parc et rouspéta :

- Mais où est-elle bon sang !

- Ici mais la prochaine fois demande et je viendrais Jack.

Il y avait toujours eu une certaine complicité entre le vent et l'hiver et la pourtant, Jack se rendait compte qu'il connaissait rien de sa fidèle amie. L'esprit se retourna et vit la jeune fille vêtue de son jean bleu et de son sweat gris clair, ses cheveux bleu et lisse tombant sur ses épaules et ses grand yeux bleu marine portait dans ceux bleu de glace du garçon. Elle était appuyée contre un lampadaire, les mains dans les poches du sweat.

- Il me semble que tu as des questions qui sont rester sans réponse et auquel je peux répondre.

- Il me semble que j'ignore encore ton identité. Fit-il sur le même air que l'esprit ce qui arracha un petit sourire aux deux personnes.

- Oui effectivement, je m'appelle Cyané.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Cyané. Il exécuta une petite révérence et l'esprit du vent sourit un peu plus.

Mais le jeune adolescent repris bien vite son sérieux comme elle l'avait dit des questions se bousculait dans sa tête et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance a cet esprit car elle avait passée 300 ans a ces côtés le guidant a travers le monde.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais vu alors que...

- Que je suis l'esprit du vent eh bien, disons que je ne sais pas vraiment.

L'attitude de l'immortelle avait changer, elle semblait triste et son regard se portait sur l'herbe du parc. Elle sentit le regard de Jack sur elle et elle répondit aussitôt a sa question muette :

- Personne n'a jamais pu me voir en 600 ans d'existence et quand je voulais m'adresser au autres légendes elle aussi me passer a travers.

Jack la regardait d'un air triste et désolée déjà que pour lui trois siècle lui avait parue une éternité, alors six siècle sans aucun moyen de parler aux autres esprits ou aux enfants. Comment avait-elle pu supporter tout cela ? Tout ce temps sans communication quoi que parfois elle jouer a trimbaler Jack pour s'amuser mais jamais il ne l'avait vu.

- Mais c'est fini maintenant toi tu peux me voir maintenant et sa me suffit.

Elle le regardait désormais droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ce sujet l'a mettais un peu mal à l'aise Cyané n'était pas du genre a parler de ses petits problèmes, elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, attirer le centre de l'attention, elle préférée écouter les autres, les consoler, s'amuser tant qu'elle le pouvait encore même si maintenant elle était un esprit, une immortelle.

- As-tu d'autre question ?

Comment cette jeune fille pouvait ignorer la solitude alors qu'elle était toujours présente mais Jack sentie et savait aussi par expérience que c'était un sujet qu'il fallait éviter car mieux vaut regarder devant soit plutôt que derrière soit. Alors il passa a autre chose :

- De quoi veut se venger Pandore ?

- Pandore est une déesse, la déesse de la souffrance, de la douleur. Elle veut se venger des hommes tout simplement et aussi des gardiens pour l'avoir battu la première fois. Il y a 600 ans de cela sa famille a été tuer par un "confrérie" pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis et ils ont tués les parents et les enfants sans aucune pitié. Elle n'a jamais pardonnée sa et elle n'accepte pas que sur cette terre existe des gens mauvais et des personnes innocente qui font de leur mieux pour faire le bien. Répondit Cyané avec la haine dans sa voix mais aussi de la pitié. Mais je la comprend en même temps.

La façon dont elle parlait comme si tout sa c'était passée sous ses yeux. Tout sa c'était passer il y a six siècles, juste quand elle venait de devenir immortelle et si elle se connaissait ? Non il lui aurait directement dit.

- Est-ce que...

- Non ! S'exclama Cyané en serrant les poings.

Répondant une fois de plus a la question muette du gardien mais celui-ci sentait bien que son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui mentir ? Après tout parler du passé était peut-être trop douloureux pour le moment.

- Viens ! Cria Jack en s'envolant.

La jeune fille le regarda curieusement et s'envolant avant de ne le perdre.

_Royaume des ténèbres:_

Pitch contemplait le globe lumineux avec dégout :

- Raah ! Ses enfants stupide.

- Tu voulais me parler Pitch.

Une ombre se détachait des ténèbres et une silhouette se dessinait dans le noir au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'approchait du globe doré brillant de mille feux. Deux yeux violets sombre, des cheveux long et noir. Une jeune femme au teint pale et vêtu d'une robe noir a dentelle violette.

- Ah ! Pandore, ma chère maintenant que ce stupide père noël et mort, nous allons pouvoir passer a la prochaine étape de notre plan.

L'esprit de la souffrance se mordit la lèvre se point du plan dont il parler n'était pas réellement près et Pitch le remarqua.

- Ne me dit pas que la marque n'a pas apparu ! Fit-il un peu agacé par l'incapacité de son alliée.

- Eh bien... Disons que sa n'a pas marcher comme je l'espérais, Il semblerait que ce chère Jack Frost reçoit de l'aide de l'homme de la Lune et...

- Je me fiche complétement des raisons qui empêche ce crétin de disparaître ! Gronda-t-il puis il reprit calmement en en disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Si la marque n'apparait pas cette fois-ci ne t'attend pas a ce que notre accord soit respecté.

La colère montait, Pandore sortit du repère du maitre des cauchemars et se retrouva devant la lune dans une forêt aussi sombre que son cœur. Elle regardait l'homme de la lune d'un regard méprisant et abattit son poing sur un arbre. Cette arbre mourra a une vitesse impressionnante devenant encore plus noir et plus sec et vieux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Ne compte pas sur ta précieuse protection pour sauver Jack, ni sur tes "gardiens" pour sauver ses enfants. Dit-elle insistant bien sur le mot gardien en grimaçant. Jack mourra sa je peux te l'assurer !

Et elle disparut une fois de plus dans un nuage noir pour acheminer la tache qu'elle terminerait se soir même. Elle progressait dans l'ombre juste en-dessous des deux personnes qui volaient dans le ciel mais savait-il seulement qu'il était suivi ? Et que cette espionne du mal allait les tuer.

Pitch lui finissait de travailler son plan.

- Bien puisque je n'ai rien à faire autant s'amuser un peu.

Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres et devant lui apparu toute une armer de cauchemars. En dehors de son repère des chevaux de sables noir apparaissait l'un après l'autre. Ainsi que des loups au regard féroce et des aigles aux yeux de sang. Tous ces cauchemars avaient pour objectif de détruire les repères des gardiens restant. Cette nuit allait être longue, très longue et les gardiens n'était pas au bout de leur surprise.

* * *

_Voili voilou un petit chapitre ! ^^  
_

_Je trouve que Fée, Bunny et Sab sont trop laissés de côté donc dans les prochains il y aura de la baston... _

_Lecteur: OOOUUUUAAAIIIISS !_

___Wow ça va ça va calmer vous ! ^^ E_t nos chère gardiens vont devoir se reposer (tout comme moi T-T). Surtout que Pitch ne vont plus leur en laisser le temps.  


_Bon je tiens a préciser que Bunny et Fée n'ont pas encore vu les nouvelles créatures de Pitch donc ils vont être assez étonnés._

_Bref j'ai finit de parler je vous laisse et moi je vais manger des cookies et dormir ^^_

_A plus et laisser moi vos review, sur ce qui ne va pas et tout sa. =)_


	9. Chapter 9 : Le lac

_Salut salut ^^ tout le monde comment allez-vous ? Ici ont s'éclate avec les gardiens on fait une méga teuf ^^  
_

**_Eya silvers :_**_ZOMBIE j'adore ^^ ! *te court après les bras tendu vers toi* mais reviens T_T _

_Bref je veux remercier les personnes qui postent des review. Sa me fait super plaisir et même se qui ne poste rien mais qui prennent la peine de la lire sa me fait chaud au cœur T.T Je vous aimes tous ! OOUUUIINN !_

**_Jack :_**_Et c'est repartit on dirait Nord ! * roule les yeux au ciel*_

**_Nord : _**_Comment sa ? Je ne suis pas du tout comme sa !  
_

**_Bunny__ :_**_ Malheureusement je suis d'accord avec le bonhomme de neige._

_**Jack : **L'kangourou ! =)_

**_Bunny : _**_Je suis pas un kangourou mec !  
_

**_Fée :_**_On se calme les garçons._

**_Jack : _**_Sa marche toujours XD  
_

_Mais barrez-vous ! C'est mon moment a moi ! Allez zou ! Je veux plus vous voir ici !_

_Voila, ils sont partis... NORD touche pas au cookies ! _... Comment sa... Mais parce qu'ils sont à moi !... Mais demande a tes elfes de t'en faire !... Rien a foutre qu'ils les mangent avant toi !_

_Bon je vous laisse à la lecture je vais m'occuper de ma fête avec les gardiens a plus ;D  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le lac  
**

_Le lac de Burgess :  
_

Dans le ciel étoilé, deux jeunes personnes volaient.

- Où m'emmènes-tu Jack ? Cria une voix féminine a un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Il ralentit puis regarda une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu qui le regardait. Celle-ci baissa le regard , il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres dans les airs et en dessous d'eux se trouvait une forêt avec au centre un lac complétement gelé.

- Ici. Fit le jeune homme et il descendit en piqué vers le sol.

Cyané regardait toujours le lac quand elle vit Jack foncer vers celui-ci, à ce moment là elle descendit a son tour pour le rejoindre un bas.

Ici tout était calme, paisible, serein, c'était tout simplement magique, ce lieux de paix qui se trouvait entourée de milliers d'arbres. Un endroit paisible ou la lune envoyait des rayons bleus sur la surface du lac ajoutant quelque chose de plus, comme si le temps n'avait aucun pouvoir ici.

Une fois posée sur le lac, elle manqua de glisser mais se rattrapa bien vite. L'esprit de la liberté leva son regard sur la voute céleste et vit des milliers et des milliards d'étoiles qui brillait intensément, l'endroit était magnifique, il était de toute splendeur. Elle restait là bouche bée admirant le moindre détail. Comment un lac pouvait être si merveilleux ? La neige scintillait, elle était pur et douce comme du coton, les sapins de la forêt recouvert d'un manteau blanc tout aussi merveilleux.

Rien ne pouvait égaler toute cette beauté. Rien ne pouvait perturber la paix qui régnait. Rien ne pouvait être plus merveilleux que ce lieux qui scintillait dans la nuit. Ici la peur, la violence, la colère rien de tout sa ne régnait sur les lieux. Juste de la douceur, de la paix, de l'amour, l'envie de rester dans se petit paradis de terre.

Le gardien des lieux s'appuyait sur un bâton courbé au bout et la regardait, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il était heureux de voir cette esprit qui avait été encore plus seul que lui pendant six siècles admirer sont havre à lui.

- C'est merveilleux... Murmura l'esprit de vent de peur de casser le calme et la paix qui s'y trouvait.

L'adolescent sourit de plus belle.

- Ton lac est merveilleux Jack... Chuchota-t-elle de nouveau cette fois regardant le maitre des lieux.

Ses yeux bleus glace était merveilleux il reflétait la douceur et l'amusement, elle sembla se perdre dedans, se perdre dans ces yeux pur comme ce lieux. Elle lui rendit son sourire profitant du silence. Enfin une personne pouvait la voir ! Son cœur battait a tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve dont elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Malgré tout se qu'elle avait vécue, elle ressentait la vie et le bonheur en elle. Le passé venait de disparaitre, en ce début de nuit, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête que tout se fige. Ces yeux... ils étaient tout simplement d'une beauté, bleu glace comme le reflet de la lune sur le lac. bleu glace comme le ciel, l'espace.

- Est-ce que tu était là...

- Oui. Répondit automatiquement Cyané sans quitter les yeux bleu de Jack. Je suis liée au esprit des saisons et l'homme de la lune m'avertit quand l'un d'eux nés, alors cette nuit là je suis venue ici et je t'ai vue glissant sur se lac.

- Tu sais, je suis mort devant ma sœur je n'ai pas pu lui dire en revoir et quand je me suis "réveillé", fit-il en appuyant sur ce mot, je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Puis il y a eu 300 ans de solitude et même si toi sa a était bien pire je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

Cyané regardait maintenant le sol avec un sourire triste et les yeux fermés. Devrais-je lui dire ? Ce passé si sombre qui est le miens. Non. Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête. Alors au moins lui demander de l'aide ? Après tout il est le seul qui peut me voir.

Jack la regardait toujours mais soudain Cyané s'effondra sur le sol et il se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

- Cyané ?!

_Vaisseau des rêves :_

Sab se reposait tranquillement dans son vaisseau de sable doré quand un bruit ou plutôt un hennissement le réveilla, l'arrachant des bras de Morphée. Que faisait un cheval aussi loin de la terre ? Attendait cinq seconde... et depuis quand les chevaux volés. Le marchand de sable maintenant bien éveillait se dirigea vers une ouverture sur le toit et vit dans la nuit sombre une armé de chevaux noirs. Des cauchemars. Tout de suite Sab sortit ses fouets. La bataille pouvait commencer.

_Palais des dents :_

Les lieux étaient éclairés, la paroi des plates-formes brillaient d'une lueur doré qui rendait la montagne magique et exceptionnelle.

Fée s'occupait tranquillement de l'organisation donnant à ses fée un repas. Ses fée formait deux équipes. La première équipe s'occupait des pays ou il faisait nuit et après la deuxième équipe prenait le relai pour que les autres puissent se reposer. La fée des dents ordonna ensuite a la deuxième équipe de se mettre au travaille et la première équipe d'aller dormir dans le dortoir.

Un cri d'aigle survint du ciel. La gardienne des souvenirs regarda la voute étoilé, les sourcils fronçaient. Que faisait un aigle, ici, en pleine nuit de plus. Mais elle ne vit rien.

Puis dans le ciel, elle vit deux yeux rouges apparaitre. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme la colère. Rouge comme la vengeance. Puis d'autres pair d'yeux rouges apparurent a leur tour. Puis des centaines. Et enfin apparut un aigle de sables noir qui fondait une proie. Et cette proie était Fée qui au dernier moment se retourna cisaillant son ennemi de ses ailes.

- Des cauchemars... souffla-t-elle en regardant la poussière noir.

Les autre rapaces fondirent a leur tour. Fée regardait le spectacle les yeux écarquillé.

_Le domaine de Pacques :_

Bunny faisait les préparatifs de Pacques qui allait venir dans quelques mois. En même temps il réfléchissait a la situation. Nord avait disparu et il devait maintenant prendre les rênes. En vérité notre lapin de pacques était plutôt angoissé a l'idée de devoir mené la guerre contre Pandore et Pitch.

Et oui aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il était inquiet de la situation. Soudain il lâcha l'œuf qu'il peignait et celui-ci éclata a terre. Il se dressa sur ces pattes arrière, humant l'air, ses oreilles a l'affut du moindre bruit. Un hurlement.

- Des... des loups ? Fit-il étonné puis il partit en bondissant vers la source du bruit.

Une armée de loup qui grognait, exposant leur dents acérés.

- Wow !

Les cauchemars avaient une taille impressionnante et ce trouvait là, dans les plaines du porteur d'espoir. Il sortit ses boomerang :

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Pour toute réponse les créatures de sable noir foncèrent sur lui.

* * *

_Voila un beau chapitre ^^ Désolé pour la fin de celui-ci mais c'était trop tentant de vous faire attendre =)_

_Je trouver que Bunny, Fée et Sab était trop mit de côté alors voila é_é mais du coup je suis désolé de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas le chapitre tout de suite puisqu'il faut que je bosse encore dessus ^^ et en plus vous venez d'avoir trois chapitre pas trop écarté donc... Patience ^^_

_Mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher si sa peut vous rassurer =)_

_Bon bah du coup sa ma donner faim... mais où sont mes cookies ? Et Lola t'as pas vu mais cookies ? QUOI ?! NORD REVIENS ICI !_

_Alors, review ?_


	10. Chapter 10 : Bataille chez les gardiens

_Salut tout le monde voila mon chapitre 10, un assez long chapitre d'ailleurs (j'ai ma petite poussé d'inspiration. Vive les cookies !)_

**_Eya silvers :_**_Les pauvres elfes je les comprends mieux maintenant T.T Lola ! Sarah ! On fait un don de cookie pour les elfes ^^Alors pour les souvenirs de mortel je pense faire un chapitre entier dessus =) Mais après les petites bataille u.u et merci encore pour le moment avec Cyané et l'homme de la lune ;)  
_

**_Guest :_**_Eh bien je voulais vous faire attendre un peu ^^ Mouahahahahah ! *inspiration* *expiration* C'est bon je suis calme. Finalement j'ai eue une légère flemmingite aiguë ^^ et donc j'ai attendu encore un peu u.u_

_Voili voilou c'est partit pour la lecture (et la déprime je viens de faire don de mon plat de cookie Y'EN A PLUS ! T.T )_

_Allez on se retrouve a la fin du chapitre ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre X :Bataille chez les gardiens  
**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la luminosité du lieu était trop puissante. Le lac de Burgess, le froid, la voix du jeune esprit... Tout avait disparus. Elle était ailleurs et avait un sentiment de sécurité.

_Cyané._

Quelqu'un l'appelait, une voix masculine et féminine, présente et à la fois absente, c'était étrange mais magique.

Elle tenta de rouvrir ces yeux mais les referma de nouveau. Lumière trop puissante.

_Cyané._

Rappela la voix. Elle se leva maladroitement puis ouvrit ses paupières quitte à se bruler la rétine, une fois habituer, elle observa l'endroit. Tout était blanc, pur.

_Cyané, ma chère cela fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas_ _parler._

C'était l'homme de la lune.

- Effectivement, 600 ans c'est long. Qu'à tu d'important a me dire ?

_Toujours aussi familière._

Il rigola. Elle sourit. Il reprit.

_Demande a Jack de l'aide pour retrouver la boite._

Il fallait dire que l'homme de la lune ne tournait pas autour du pot. Elle était étonnée que l'homme de la lune lui demande cela et elle ne cacha pas son étonnement. La boite restait un secret entre l'homme de la lune et elle.

- Mais, il ne doit pas savoir l'existence de la boite, je dois la récupérer seule, tu n'as jamais parlé aux autres légendes, tu n'as jamais répondu a leur question, sauf a moi et...

_Cyané, demande lui de l'aide, la boite a maintenant son importance._

- Dois-je te faire remarquer que la boite ne c'est jamais ouverte et...

_Fais ce que je te dit de faire, Cyané._

Coupa l'homme de la lune haussant un peu la voix sans tout de même devenir agressif.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle son importance maintenant ? Pourquoi Jack n'a pas put me voir avant que Pandore ne revienne ? Pourquoi lui ?

_Doucement, regrettes-tu que Jack te voit ? Pourtant tu te réjouis de le retrouver à chaque hiver. Récupère la boite. Les liens du passé et du présent se mêlent ensemble. Sarah et William seront bientôt de retour._

- Sarah, William... Souffla-t-elle. La boite aurait-il un rapport avec eux ?

L'homme de la lune ne répondit pas. Avec lui il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot, elle laissa donc cette question de côté et revint au sujet principal, la boite.

- Pandore a la boite et je ne sais pas ou est son repère.

_Voyons, tu sais plus de chose que tu ne le penses. La boite se trouve au village de Memphis. Dans la bâtisse de l'ordre de Satan._

Les yeux de l'esprit s'écarquillèrent. La bâtisse du passé. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait retourner là-bas. Jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne retournerais pas là-bas ! Même au prix de mon immortalité !

Ce n'était pas "juste" un cri, c'était un cri de haine pur. Son cœur venait de s'embraser. Embrasé par la colère et la haine.

_Tu n'as pas le choix je te l'ordonne, Cyané. Tu es devenue immortelle pour être ma messagère et la gardienne des saisons. Tu n'as pas le choix._

Il haussa le ton. L'homme de la Lune intimidait la jeune fille au cheveux bleu. Mais retourner dans sa ville natale, dans cette bâtisse ou elle avait été la spectatrice de spectacle effrayant qui la hantait encore. C'était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! L'homme de la Lune lui en demandé trop. Elle était capable de guider les esprits des saisons, d'être la messagère de l'homme de la lune, d'être invisible aux yeux de tous mais Memphis resté pour elle, une ville inaccessible, une ville d'horreur, de malheur.

- Non ! Gronda-t-elle de nouveau, les poings serrés et les yeux remplit de colère, de pur haine. Jamais ! Cette bâtisse est hanté par le mal ! par la destruction ! Crachait Cyané en montrant du doigt le vide comme pour montrer le demeure démoniaque. Elle est salit par le sang des innocents !

_Je le sais Cyané mais elle fait partit de ton passé que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu devras affronter ton ancienne vie un jour ou l'autre. De plus tes choix peuvent changer le court du temps et des choses affreuses se produirait._

Cyané le savait, l'homme de la lune était têtue et elle aussi mais... Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle poussa un soupir avant de demander froidement :

- Autre chose ?

_Oui, Pandore va chercher a tuer Jack pour ramener William et je ne peux m'opposer a cela._

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'esprit. Pourquoi Pandore voudrait ramener Jack ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'opposer a sa ? Est-ce que par hasard William aurait un rôle important ? De quoi allait-il être le gardien ?

- William ne s'alliera pas à elle ! Affirma-t-elle plus pour se convaincre elle même que son frère se retournerait contre elle, contre eux.

_Si elle le ramène, William ne sera plus le même, il sera le mal personnifiait et il agira contre sa nature, contre sa volonté._

- Comment Pandore tuera Jack ? Il est immortel et pourquoi William reviendra si Jack meurt ? Demanda l'adolescente les sourcils froncés essayant de comprendre la situation.

_La marque des ténèbres dévorera l'âme de Jack et celle de William prendra sa place dans le corps de Jack._

- C'est impossible... Souffla la messagère, le visage décomposé.

_Malheureusement, tout est possible. Empêche cela. _

- Et si... si Pandore réussit... Jack pourra-t-il revivre ? Elle peinait a articuler ces mots.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que ce jeune homme meurt l'effrayée. Elle crut s'évanouir quand elle entendit la réponse :

_Non._

Ce simple mot fit l'effet d'un coup de couteaux en plein cœur, elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Sa respiration se coupa et elle se figeait, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, paralysée par la peur. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Elle se força a se calmer.

- Et William ? Questionna l'immortelle les yeux baissés.

_Tu verras au moment venu._

Elle sentit alors ses membres se raidirent et ses paupière s'alourdirent, puis plus rien, juste le noir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

_Vaisseaux de rêves :_

Sab se tenait devant une armée de cauchemars, aussi noir que le cœur de leur maître, aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il la regardait un regard remplient de détermination, tenant dans chaque main un fouet en sable d'or. Il fouetta l'air de ses fouets et désintégra une dizaine de chevaux noirs d'un coup. Alors l'assaut commença, les créatures volèrent jusqu'au marchand de sable. Mais le faiseur de rêves ne comptait pas mourir aujourd'hui, il fouetta chaque créature de sable noir qui osait s'approcher trop prêt de lui.

Il se fit vite encerclé se retrouvant dans la situation qu'il redoutait tant, celle dans laquelle il était mort quelques mois plus tôt. C'est ainsi que notre bon vieux Sab se retrouva cerné. Un cheval noir se glissa prudemment dans son dos, sa cabra et donna un violent coup sur la tête du faiseur de rêves. Le petit nuage doré disparut, se fut également la même chose pour les fouets en or et se fut la chute libre vers le sol d'un gardien des rêves inconscient.

_Palais des dents :_

Les aigles foncèrent sur la gardienne des souvenirs et sur ces petites fées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses yeux rouges sang lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle sauta de la plate-forme, tandis que ces fées commençaient à se battre avec leur petits poings et leurs ailes. La fée des dents déplia ses ailes et reprit son équilibre dans les airs, elle s'abaissa pour éviter un cauchemar affamé aux yeux de la couleur des enfers. Puis elle fondit dessus le cisaillant de ses ailes tranchante mais l'aigle ne disparut pas, il poussa un cri et attrapa son ennemie avec ses serres pointus. Les griffes de l'animal rentrèrent dans la chair de Fée. Elle grimaça de douleur, ses plumes teintait d'une nouvelle couleur par le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Le monstre l'entraîna dans les airs et il passèrent au dessus de la plate-forme où elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

-Oh mon dieu... Souffla-t-elle.

Ses fées se battaient avec courage mais plusieurs d'entre elles étaient blessés et jonchaient a présent le sol en grimaçant. Les cauchemars mettaient la pagaille jetant les cartouches qui contenaient les dents au loin. Celle-ci s'ouvraient en plein vol et leurs contenus s'éparpillaient sur le sol métallique. D'autres cartouches en touchant le sol, explosaient en mille morceaux. Fée pleura devant se spectacle et commença a se débattre furieusement pour se libérer. La créature des enfers faillit la laisser tomber mais resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme mi-colibri. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément et la gardienne des dents hurla de douleur tentant de ses petites mains de désserer les pattes de l'animal, rien à faire, il serra de plus en plus. Elle gémissait de douleur et elle comprit que se débattre ne servait a rien. Le sang coulant de plus en plus sur ces plumes.

_Domaine de Pacques :_

Bunny se retrouva en face d'une armée de loup géant, grognant et exposant leurs crocs pointus.

- On va s'éclater. Dit-il, en sortant deux boomerangs.

L'armée de loup fonça sur lui. Le porteur d'espoir lança ses deux armes qui frappèrent trois cauchemars chacun et il lança également trois bombe-œufs sur les créatures. En attendant que ses armes reviennent il sortit un bout de bois long de un mètre frappant chaque cauchemars qui s'élançaient sur lui. On se serrait cru a un match de Baseball. Un coup a gauche, son arme tournoya dans sa patte et il la leva frappant la tête d'un loup devant lui. Puis il la fit tournoyait encore dans ses pattes et il asséna un autre coup, désintégrant une créature de plus. Un coup de devant, à droite, encore une fois devant, il se retourna et frappa le monstre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il pivota sur lui même récupérant ses boomerangs puis il les relança. Ils touchèrent cinq autre cauchemars. Mais un loup lui sauta dessus et le mordit a l'épaule, le gardien de l'espoir se retrouva au sol secoué dans tout les sens comme un jouet en caoutchouc pour chien de compagnie. Il hurla. La créature lui mit un coup de griffe sur le torse. Il gémit, le sang coulant légèrement de la blessure fraîche. Avec ses pattes, Bunny empêcha son ennemi de le transformer un pâté pour chien, l'empêchant de lui lacérer le torse. Cela ne plus pas trop au cauchemar qui enfonça ses crocs un peu plus dans l'épaule de sa "peluche". Il serra les dents en gémissant.

* * *

_2000 mots ! C'est mon plus long chapitre ^^ _

_Eh oui j'ai encore arrêter mon chapitre a un moment crucial . Les gardiens n'ont pas vraiment l'avantage u.u_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Destruction, révélation et apparition" =) Un nouveau personnage apparaîtra et un autre sera cité u.u_

_J'ai rajouter dans ce chapitre une arme a Bunny, en fait au moment ou j'ai écrit se passage je regardait "Abraham Lincoln : chasseur de vampire" Bunny est censé faire ce que Abraham fait avec sa hache. ^^ Mais je pense que je n'ai pas très bien décrit T_T_

_Puisque c'est bientôt la rentrée, je posterais un chapitre chaque samedi (du moins je vais essayer XD)_

_Donc voila le prochain chapitre détient quelque surprise ^^_

_A la prochaine et laisser moi des review ;D_


End file.
